Talk:Yotsuba Succession Chapter/@comment-68.228.242.172-20150402043041
1. Tatsuya is Yotsuba's sin. There are many ways to interpret this statement, but I can't seem to shake this feeling that this is somehow related to Maya's kidnapping when she was young. - Tatsuya is the product of Maya's egg together with some other 10MC head or smth. Which probably will explain why he has the power of Regrowth that is not found in Yotsuba (genetics wise this power should come from someone). This also explains how the Yotsuba wanted to kill Tatsuya as soon as he was born, since this is obviously of detest to Yotsuba. - Tatsuya is a test tube baby found after the annihilation of the remnants of the organisation that somehow managed to escape Yotsuba during the previous head's attacks. It would still be considered Yotsuba's sin. Dont worry about how everyone thinks that he is Miya's son including Miya herself - with her Mental Design Interference it won't be too surprising that she can plant this inside everyone's head, herself included. - Tatsuya is the sin just because he was born without magic power. This is the simplest theory but the least viable, considering the fact that the Yotsuba know that he can use Decomposition and Regrowth and honestly they can't be stupid enough to think that this still makes him useless. 2. "Miyuki is not your sister" - Maya doesnt seem like the character who will lie about this. She seems more like the character that will use the truth to get what she wants - in this case, probably Miyuki's consent to become the next head and Tatsuya "that monster" 's loyalty to save her own ass. Therefore, I feel that there is an element of truth in this statement. Miyuki can be Tatsuya's cousin or possibly someone unrelated altogether. Which goes very well with my next point. 3. No matter how the story goes, I still believe that the best possible ending would be Tatsuya x Miyuki. Before Mayumi shippers say anything, I do not ship incest or anything near-incest. With that much development into their relationship, it would be weird if they end up with someone else, say Tatsuya x Mayumi and Miyuki x Masaki. It would be a proper ending if they are somehow cleared from this incest rule and become able to truly love each other in the future (once Tatsuya regains his emotions which i think is very likely). Moreover, the author will unlikely stop emphasising on their relationship which is one of the main key topics of Mahouka. With this, there is very very little leeway for the development of their romantic relationship with other ppl. If not, how about an ending where both of them are not together with anyone else - just maintaining the status quo. This is quite a common ending in the world of manga and it is quite a smart round up. Obviously, all these are just theories that I have seen in the forums for Mahouka so far. In the end, we still have to wait until May for the volume to be up. Damn.